Being the Hero For Once
by MusicWritingFreak1993
Summary: It's Bella's turn to play the superhero.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing; this is written for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: I just had this short scene in my mind, and I decided to jot it down. I remember reading something about Stephanie adding an epilogue to Breaking Dawn. In that epilogue, Bella was just doing a little play role in being a superhero. She never added it, so I always wondered what would happen. **

**Anyway, I just decided to write what I think would happen. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

"Where are you going?" Edward gently grasped my wrist before I could walk out the door.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that I was wearing a red, knee length, halter dress with matching heels.

"Why has Alice been reciting the alphabet in one hundred different languages?" Edward started catching on that we were keeping something from him.

I couldn't stop the grin that was growing on my face. "I have a _debt_ to pay."

Edward gave me a skeptical look, but he let me leave.

I pulled my car into a parking lot in front of J. Jenks's office, the one in the ghetto location. I stood outside for a long moment to listen.

"Listen guys, I don't have the money right now, J hasn't paid me yet. But when he does, I'll pay you back," I recognized Max's voice, which sounded nervous.

Then I heard guns being cocked. "You told us that a week ago, _Max."_ The retorting voice sounded threatening and angry.

Max was being attacked. I heard a few more people speak to him; there was more than one attacker.

A dark grin stretched across my face as I made my way towards the voices. I turned into a dark alley, where Max was surrounded by tall, buff men armed with guns.

But their attention was turned towards me when they heard my heels clicking against the ground.

"Who are you?" a tall, dark, very buff man, the leader I suppose, demanded.

I continued to approach them, my grin never faltering.

The men aimed their guns toward me. But when I stepped into the moonlight, a few of them slightly lowered their weapons and cat called at me instead.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the leader mocked Max.

Max gave me a bewildered look. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

I stopped to stand next to him and smiled at him. "I'm just returning a favor."

The men howled with laughter. "A _favor?_" the leader laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I asked.

The men stared at me for a long moment. "Yeah, there is a problem," the leader finally spoke.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"The problem is, you interfering with our discussion," the leader snarled.

He stepped dangerously close to me- dangerous for him, anyway. The leader held the gun against my head.

"And if you don't leave at this precise moment, I'll blow your pretty little brains out," he warned.

I held my breath as a precaution for what I was about to do. Then, I knocked the gun out of his hand.

It took a moment for the leader to actually realize the gun wasn't in his hand, since my action had been so quick.

But when he realized it, his face became angry. I kicked the gun away, sending it to who knows where, before he could reach for it.

The leader cursed and turned to the men standing behind him, who now looked shocked.

"What are you idiots doing standing there?! Shoot her!" he shouted.

As they cocked their guns, I let out a small, low growl, causing them to stop doing what they were doing.

They all stared at me in shock, confusion, and fright. The leader snapped out of his haze and drew his fist back to punch me.

I quickly decided whether or not to let him punch me. He would break his hand himself if he did, but I decided against it.

Instead, I caught his fist, and broke his wrist. The leader screamed in pain as he held his wrist.

Then I shot the rest of the men a frightening glare, causing them to stagger back.

"Is that not enough?" I asked in a smooth voice.

I growled a loud, ferocious growl.

"You're crazy!" the leader shouted and then ran away, his men cowering behind him.

A satisfied smile flashed across my face as I watched them. Then I turned to look at Max, who was staring at me with a shocked, frightened look.

When I approached him, he stepped back.

"I won't hurt you," I promised.

"H- how- who are you?!" Max demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Max stared at me for a long moment and then shook his head. "I'm getting out of this city," he muttered to himself.

I watched him walk away, only to turn and look at me. "Thanks," he said.

I gave him a small smile and watched him walk away.

Renesmee ran over to me when I arrived home. I kissed her on the forehead and glanced over at Edward, who was sitting on the couch.

He was staring at me with an amused look; he already knew what happened, Alice must have let him know.

I wasn't worried about Max saying anything about tonight's events. First of all, I helped him; second, no one would believe that a woman broke a really buff guy's wrist, and growled at a group of men with guns. Someone would intern him into an asylum if he mentioned it.

And the same would go for the other men. People would never believe that a woman scared them off by growling at them. Plus, they didn't even know my name, so it would be harder to get people to believe them.

Thanks to Max, I had been able to get what I needed to save my daughter (even though it wasn't needed in the end). And I told myself that I owed him big time, and I paid it off by saving his life.

Satisfied, I sat down next to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder, while he put an arm around me. Renesmee joined us and sat on my lap.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this short drabble! Reviews on your thoughts are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
